An Unexpected Surprise
by Soaplover1498
Summary: Nikki and Victor are about to get a surprise they never saw coming. Takes place back in 2004.
1. Chapter 1

Nikki walked into Marilyn's and sat down at the bar next to Bobby. While watching the girls on stage she noticed there was a new girl who looked oddly familiar. "Bobby who is the new girl on stage?" Nikki questioned. "Oh that's Brooke I just hired her the other day. Isn't she good? Everybody loves her." He said while pouring himself a drink.

"How old is she? She looks kind of young." Asked Nikki. "She is 17" he said. "Wow that's young" Nikki said "Yeah I know. She said she could do it plus she said she really needed this job. So I gave it to her but don't worry I made sure I didn't give her a big part or anything" Said Bobby. Nikki turned to look at her on stage. She was quite good at it but she didn't want this girl to go down the wrong path.

About ten minutes later Brooke came out from the back room in yoga pants and a tank top and sat down next to Nikki. "Hey Bobby can I get a glass of water" Brooke said. "Sure. Oh Brooke this is my friend Nikki she helped me get this place off the ground" said Bobby. "Oh hi it's really nice to meet you" said Brooke.

While Brooke was sitting there Nikki was looking at her. She had brown hair with some blonde high lights. She was wearing little to no makeup not that she needed any anyway she was pretty without it. She had light blue eyes that sparkled when the light hit them and a smile that could light up a room. While Nikki was talking to Bobby and Brooke was sitting drinking her water a middle-aged drunk man came over and started hitting on Brooke.

"Hey sweet heart why don't you come home with me tonight and I can show you one hell of a time" he slurred.

"Buzz off pal" she spat. He leaned in to try to kiss her when she pushed him to the ground. That's when Bobby saw it and had two of his men pick him up and threw him out.

"Hey Brooke are you alright" Bobby questioned. "Yeah I am fine don't worry about me" she said. "Sweetie does your mom and dad know you are here?" Nikki asked. "Well I told my dad I got a job here but I don't know if he was ignoring me or was too drunk to listen to me" Brooke said. "What about your mom?" Said Nikki. "Well my mom and my dad adopted me when I was 3 weeks old. After a while my mom couldn't put up with my dad's drinking so she told me she was leaving to find us a better life. That was about 7 years ago. I haven't heard from her since" Brooke said.

"Oh honey that's terrible. Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Nikki asked "Yeah my dad and I have an apartment. He will usually come home around 2 or 3 in the morning with whatever girl he picked up that night. I sometimes get home before or at midnight and just go to bed. My father could care less what I do. He can get mean when he is drunk so I either stay at a friends or if not I lock myself in my room and just ignore him" Brooke told her. While Brooke was telling her this all Nikki could think was when she was that age and what her father tried to do to her. She didn't want that to happen to Brooke.

"Well why don't you come and stay at my house?" Said Nikki. "Are you serious? You just met me and you are offering to let me stay at your house. I could be a killer or something" Brooke joked. "I really don't think you are a killer. Besides we have plenty of room and my husband won't mind" She said. "Wow thanks I just need to go to my apartment and grab my things. Would you mind giving me a ride there?" asked Brooke "Not at all" Nikki said.

Brooke went to grab her things from the back room and met Nikki by the bar. They said goodbye to Bobby and left. When they arrived at her apartment building Brooke told Nikki to wait in the car just in case her dad was home. Brooke ran to her apartment and into her room. Grabbed her two large duffel bags threw all her clothes in there along with whatever else she needed. Then took the extra money she had saved walked out the door and never looked back.

The car ride to the ranch was a little awkward. Nikki didn't know what to talk about. She didn't want to make Brooke uncomfortable. When the pulled up to the gate and into the drive way Brooke was speechless. "Holy crap you live here!" Brooke exclaimed. "Yup this is my house" said Nikki. When they walked into the house Brookes eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. "Your home is beautiful. I have never seen anything like it before" said Brooke. Just then Victor walked into the living room. "Hello sweet heart" he said giving Nikki and hug and a kiss on the cheek. He then saw Brooke and said "who the hell are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Victor!" Nikki said. "This is Brooke she is going to be staying with us for a little while." Victor looked at Brooke. He couldn't put his finger on it but she looked familiar. "Nikki could I speak to you for a moment." He pulled her to the side "how do you know this girl and where did you meet her." He said "I met her at the club she is one of the dancers there" said Nikki. "Victor she is only 17 and a really sweet girl. Her mother left her with her father who could care less about her. We need to help her. Just let her stay here she isn't going to do anything to us."

"Fine she can stay but if she does anything I am throwing her out" Victor said. "Fine by me" said Nikki. As they were walking back towards Brooke she kissed him on the cheek. Victor then said "hello young lady I am Victor Newman and welcome to our home."

When he said that Brooke's mouth fell to the floor. "Like the Victor Newman of Newman Enterprises. Your cosmetics are amazing! I love them. Better than that Jabot crap" Brooke said. Victor laughed and said to Brooke "you and I are going to get along just fine". Nikki just laughed and told broke she would show her to her room.

After Nikki helped Brooke get settled in Brooke spoke up. "You know this is really nice of you" Brooke said. "You didn't have to do this for me."

"I know but I did and I am glad you are here. Now get some sleep you must be really tired." Said Nikki. "Ok thanks Nikki good night" said Brooke. "Good night sweetie" she said as she closed the door.

Nikki walked in the bedroom and saw Victor lying in bed reading a book. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. "Thank you for letting Brooke stay here. She is a really sweet girl and has had it pretty had" Nikki said as she cuddled up to Victor. "You're welcome sweet heart he said. I could tell it meant a lot to you. It was very nice of you to offer her to stay here. It makes me think how lucky I am to have you" he said. He kissed her on the cheek and they snuggled up to one another and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The sun was shining through the curtains into their bedroom and woke up Victor. He sat there watching Nikki sleep and thing how beautiful she looked. Nikki started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Victor. "Good morning" she said. "Morning sweet heart. How did you sleep?" Victor asked. "Great" Nikki said.

They laid in bed for a few more minutes until they decided it was time to get up. They both took showers and when they were both dressed went down stairs. When they got down stairs they could smell the delicious food.

"Wow Miguel must be making something good" Victor said. "Yeah it certainly smells that way" said Nikki. They sat down at the table waiting for Miguel to bring out the rest of the food when to their surprise Brooke came out carrying the food.

"Good Morning" she said as she sat down at the table.

"Did you make us breakfast this morning?" Nikki asked "Yes. Since you are letting me stay here I thought I would thank you by making you two breakfast. I hope it is ok I can make you something else if you want it" Brooke said.

"No this is great thank you Brooke" said Victor. Brooke smiled and the three of them started eating.

"Wow said Nikki this is great."

"Thanks" Brooke said. "After my mom left I had to learn how to cook because my father was never home or too drunk to cook for me."

After eating in silence for a couple of minutes Victor spoke up. "So Brooke he began what do you want to do after you finish high school?"

"Well I would like to go to college but I don't really have the money for it. So I guess just get a job and try to find my own apartment away from my father" she said.

"Well that's a start" Nikki said. "What would you go to college for?"

"Actually I am really into cosmetics and stuff like that. I also like to design clothing and jewelry" Said Brooke.

"Oh really" Nikki said as she looked at Victor.

"Yeah now if you don't mind I am going to take a shower" Brooke said. "No go ahead sweetie and if you need anything just yell" Said Nikki. When Brooke was out of the room Nikki turned to Victor and said "Victor why don't you give her a job at Newman?"


End file.
